1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circular saw blades, and more particularly refers to a convenient and sturdy housing or case for safely storing or transporting circular saw blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages for storing circular saw blades of several types have been disclosed in the prior art. In some of the packages cases have been provided formed of two opposite face plates bolted together. In others a cavity has been provided in one face plate to receive the blades, with a second face plated affixed to the first with screws. In another disclosed device a carrying case is provided for storing a plurality of circular saw blades, consisting of a main body portion having a central separator wall with removable inserts for providing space means for receiving individual saw blades, the upper portion of the device having a hingeable cover with hasp and eye means for locking the device. Although the prior art devices operate as stated, they have several deficiencies. First, they are complicated and expensive to build. Some require the special machining of parts and materials which are not readily obtainable on the market. Others are more complicated to assemble and disassemble when the workman goes to and from his job. Most require expensive materials and fabricating processes. Others don't provide the necessary protection from accidental jolting or dropping.